


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by celestial_cookie



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 162 spoilers, Christmas Eve, Family, Fluff, Gen, Old Border, World Trigger Secret Santa 2016, kido gets to smile again, tamakoma gets a surprise for christmas, the title is so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_cookie/pseuds/celestial_cookie
Summary: "I'm dreaming tonight of a place I loveEven more than I usually doAnd although I know it's a long road backI promise youI'll be home for Christmas"[For removing-the-part-that-continues]





	

Kido Masamune has not been home in over four years. The leader of the “kill all the neighbors” faction couldn’t be seen with the Neighbor-lovers, after all. But as Christmas Eve rolls around and he enters his too-large, too-empty loft in the evening, he’s struck with a sudden pang of homesickness- memories of happy times, laughing children, and Yugo and Mogami flood his mind,  and before he can second-guess himself, he’s walking out the door and heading down the elevator.

* * *

 

Christmastime at Tamakoma Branch is always rather bittersweet, and while it’s livelier with the new members around, there’s still a heaviness in the air that no one can shake. Memories of waking up, running down the halls to wake up the others, unwrapping presents with familiar, smiling faces- it’s gotten better over the years, but there are some wounds that just don’t heal.

There’s one space in particular, one too many servings of dinner made, a few too many unopened presents under the tree, waiting for a person who everyone knows won’t come. As they watch the newest two residents of Tamakoma Branch attempt to (very poorly) hang Christmas decorations, the members of Old Border share a look that contains a silent resolution: _it’s time to move on._

They had not been expecting for the doorbell to ring that night, nor did they expect who showed up. As Jin opens the door, he’s left speechless at the sight of Kido Masamune, standing out in the snow wearing nothing but pajamas and fulfilling a future Jin had long since given up on.

“You came,” he whispers, breaking the oppressive silence between them, and Jin sees Kido smile- genuinely, if a little sadly- for the first time in years. 

“Jin? Everything okay?” Konami’s voice rings out from the living room, snapping the two back to reality.

“O-oh, yeah!” He steps back to let Kido in, a breaking into a grin. “You’re never gonna guess who’s here!”

Kido follows Jin to the living room where he sees what remains of Old Border, accompanied by the two new Neighbors, all wrapped up in blankets by the fireplace, sharing popcorn and Christmas cookies. His entrance is met with a variety of reactions, from astonishment to fond surprise to the tight hug he found himself in, looking down to see a (long-haired? When did that happen?) Konami Kirie clinging to him as if she were 11 again, tears in her eyes. 

He’s been gone for so _long._

Kido smiles a bit awkwardly, bags visible around his eyes, and the past five years of estrangement seem to dissolve into laughter and tears as what’s left of his family comes to greet him. 

He laughs awkwardly. “I hope I’m not too late for movies…”

“Don’t worry, we were just about to start,” Rindo reassures from his place on the couch, and before he knows it, Kido’s sitting between Jin and Konami under a thick blanket and trying to explain _Home Alone_ to two incredibly confused Neighbors. 

Yugo and Mogami are still gone, and once Christmas is over Kido will have to go back to being the head of Kido faction, but as he looks at the people around him laughing and having fun Kido can’t help but feel at ease.

Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay again.


End file.
